Leone
thumb|Leone africano Il leone (Panthera leo, Linnaeus 1758) è un carnivoro della famiglia dei Felidi. Dopo la tigre, è il più grande dei quattro grandi felini del genere Panthera. Il suo areale, esteso in tempi storici a gran parte dell'Eurasia e dell'Africa, e in tempi preistorici anche all'America del Nord, è oggi ridotto quasi esclusivamente all'Africa subsahariana; il continuo impoverimento del suo habitat naturale e il protrarsi della caccia di frodo ai suoi danni ne fanno una specie vulnerabile secondo la IUCN. Descrizione fisica thumb|left|Visione comparata della struttura dell'uomo e del leone, ca. [[1860]] Il leone è uno dei Felidi più imponenti. Il maschio può pesare dai 150 ai 225 kg, mentre il peso delle femmine varia dai 120 ai 150 kg 1. La lunghezza del corpo varia da 170 a 250 cm nei maschi e da 140 a 175 cm nelle femmine; l'altezza media al garrese è intorno ai 120 cm per i maschi e 100 cm per le femmine. La coda ha una lunghezza compresa fra 70 e 100 cm 2. Fatto unico per i Felidi, la coda termina con un ciuffo peloso che nasconde una punta ossea di circa 5 cm di lunghezza, la cui funzione non è nota. Oltre alla differenza di stazza, il più evidente dimorfismo sessuale è rappresentato dalla folta criniera, di cui solo i maschi sono dotati. Il colore della sua pelliccia varia sui toni del giallo, rossiccio e ocra, più chiaro nelle parti inferiori del corpo. La criniera varia in colore dal biondo al marrone scuro; il ciuffo al termine della coda è invariabilmente nero. Stile di vita La vita media dei leoni in natura arriva al massimo a circa 16 anni; in cattività può protrarsi per altri 10 anni circa. Tuttavia, per molte cause, pochi riescono ad arrivare a vivere così a lungo, specie i maschi senza branco 3. Alimentazione thumb|left|Leone maschio e un cucciolo mentre mangiano un bufalo ([[Sudafrica)]] I leoni sono carnivori; il fabbisogno giornaliero di carne si aggira sui 5 kg per le femmine adulte e i 7 kg per i maschi. Si nutrono principalmente di grandi mammiferi come antilopi, zebre, facoceri, gnu e bufali, ma all'occasione non disdegnano prede di taglia più piccola come lepri e uccelli. I leoni sono comunque in grado di apprendere nuove tecniche di caccia e acquisire una preferenza non istintiva per certi tipi di prede; per esempio, i leoni della zona del fiume Savuti (Botswana) sono specializzati nella caccia ai piccoli di elefante, e quelli che vivono presso il fiume Cuando (ancora Botswana) si nutrono soprattutto di ippopotami. In genere, l'attacco a prede di specie insolite è inizialmente giustificato dalla scarsa disponibilità di cibo, ma può in seguito consolidarsi come abitudine. In alcune occasioni, comportamenti acquisiti di questo tipo hanno trasformato i leoni in cacciatori di uomini. Attacchi contro l'uomo In tempi preistorici, gli uomini furono probabilmente predati dai grandi felini, e anche dai leoni. Nel mondo moderno, gli attacchi di leoni nei confronti dell'uomo sono abbastanza rari,quasi impossibili, e in genere avvengono solo in casi particolari e da parte di leoni affamati. Sono stati tuttavia registrati alcuni casi storici di leoni che avevano sviluppato una evidente preferenza per la carne umana, per esempio il caso dei mangiatori di uomini dello Tsavo e del mangiatore di uomini di Mfuwe. Sono stati anche registrati casi di attacchi agli umani da parte di leoni in cattività. Il leone non è innocuo per gli uomini;però molto più frequenti sono, per esempio, i casi di attacchi da parte di tigri (sia in natura che in cattività). Comportamento sociale I leoni vivono generalmente in branchi stanziali, formati da femmine imparentate, dai loro cuccioli, e da un maschio adulto o una cosiddetta "coalizione" di maschi adulti (fino a 8-9). I maschi che raggiungono la maturità vengono scacciati dal branco, e in genere vagano alla ricerca di un altro branco in cui imporsi sconfiggendo il maschio o i maschi dominanti. Un maschio che non riesca a imporsi su un branco diventa solitamente nomade e vagabonda anche su grandi distanze, da solo o insieme ad altri maschi. Nei branchi, vi è una ripartizione dei ruoli molto più marcata che in altre specie. Se da un lato l'attività della caccia è appannaggio quasi esclusivo delle femmine, i maschi hanno un ruolo ugualmente importante. Hanno infatti il compito di perlustrare il territorio, difendere le prede catturate e proteggere il branco, specialmente i cuccioli, tranne quando subentrano come nuovo capo branco scacciando il vecchio, perchè uccidono tutti i suoi cuccioli per far andare in calore le leonesse, che non si oppongono, vanno in calore e fanno nuovi cuccioli col nuovo capo branco. Questo li espone costantemente a scontri diretti contro altri leoni, iene, leopardi e ghepardi, facendo dei leoni maschi dei combattenti perfetti, modellati dalla selezione naturale. I giovani maschi, con la criniera relativamente corta, sono discreti cacciatori, anche se non validi quanto le leonesse, mentre i maschi adulti partecipano occasionalmente a battute di caccia se la preda è un animale particolarmente vigoroso, come un bufalo o una giraffa (che possono arrivare alle due tonnellate di peso). Malgrado il peso elevato, il Leone è un animale eccezionalmente agile: può salire sugli alberi, nuotare, lanciarsi nel vuoto, correre con grande rapidità (quando è lanciato, raggiunge i 75 km/h su terreni pianeggianti e percorre cento metri in quattro secondi) e spiccare balzi incredibili, fino a dodici metri in lunghezza e tre in altezza. I leoni sono però poco resistenti sulle lunghe distanze e per questo motivo, il branco si muove per gran parte della caccia in modo furtivo, accerchiando lentamente la preda, mentre l'attacco viene sferrato solo quando la distanza da coprire è ridotta (30 m o meno). La criniera sfavorisce il Leone maschio, rendendolo più visibile nella stagione secca. La preda viene in genere uccisa per strangolamento, con un morso al collo che non solo soffoca, ma perfora anche la trachea dell'animale, impedendogli la fuga anche se dovesse liberarsi. I leoni possono anche soffocare "tappando" il naso delle prede col morso, o sfondare il cranio con i canini, se la preda é sufficientemente piccola, come nel caso delle zebre, proprio come fanno le tigri. Normalmente attaccano con gli artigli, proteggendo i denti da zoccoli o corna, per il colpo di grazia. La carcassa viene rapidamente portata in un luogo riparato, dove il branco può difenderla da predatori opportunisti come iene, sciacalli e avvoltoi. Al momento di nutrirsi, liti e zuffe all'interno del branco sono comuni, e servono in genere a confermare i rapporti gerarchici, con i maschi adulti che di solito mangiano per primi seguiti dalle femmine e infine dai cuccioli. In molti casi, il Leone maschio segue altri predatori come il Licaone e il Ghepardo e, dopo che questi hanno abbattuto la preda, interviene scacciandoli e impadronendosi delle spoglie. Riproduzione e sessualità I leoni non hanno una specifica stagione degli amori; piuttosto, le coppie hanno periodi di accoppiamento, in cui spesso le femmine si astengono dalla caccia per copulare dalle 20 alle 40 volte al giorno con i maschi della coalizione. [[Immagine:800px-African Lion Panthera leo krugeri Male and Female 2200px.jpg|thumb|left|Maschio e femmina di leone africano (Panthera leo krugeri)]] La gestazione dura tra i cento e i centoventi giorni e la femmina partorisce una figliata composta di 1-4 piccoli, non necessariamente tutti concepiti con lo stesso padre. Le femmine di un branco sincronizzano i loro cicli riproduttivi, in modo da cooperare nell'allevamento e nell'allattamento dei giovani, che si nutrono indiscriminatamente da qualunque femmina. I cuccioli sono svezzati dopo 6-7 mesi. In natura, a causa della feroce competizione per il cibo, l'80% dei cuccioli muore entro i due anni di vita. thumb|Una coppia di leoni durante l'accoppiamento|200px Quando un nuovo maschio (o una coalizione) prende il comando di un branco scacciando il precedente padrone (o padroni), i conquistatori uccidono spesso ogni cucciolo di età inferiore ai due anni circa, poiché le femmine non tornano a essere fertili e disponibili finché hanno piccoli da curare. Questo è l'equivalente felino della pedofilia umana operata in famiglia dal patrigno, in assenza del padre naturale. Qualche volta una femmina cerca di difendere i propri piccoli dal nuovo maschio dominante, in genere invano. I leoni maschi raggiungono la maturità a circa 3 anni di età e sono in grado di prendere il comando di un altro branco a 4-5 anni. Cominciano a invecchiare (e a indebolirsi) a 8 anni circa. Pertanto, un maschio ha a disposizione un tempo relativamente breve per imporsi su un branco e crearsi una propria discendenza. I leoni si riproducono molto facilmente anche in cattività. Omosessualità Le osservazioni hanno dimostrato che sia i maschi che le femmine possono avere rapporti omosessuali 45. In natura, circa l'8% delle monte coinvolge due maschi. Questo comportamento viene spesso interpretato come una manifestazione di status sociale e di rapporto gerarchico, osservabile anche nei primati 6. Comportamenti omosessuali fra femmine sono invece osservabili soprattutto in cattività. Comportamento affettivo Come molti altri mammiferi sociali, i leoni esibiscono un ampio spettro di comportamenti che comunicano affetto. Nei branchi di leoni a riposo è comune osservare femmine che si puliscono a vicenda il manto, cuccioli che giocano fra loro o cercando di coinvolgere gli adulti, e così via. In condizioni particolari, i leoni possono stabilire legami affettivi con individui di altre specie, incluso l'uomo. Un episodio particolarmente insolito, verificatosi in Kenya nel 2005, coinvolse una leonessa che adottò alcuni piccoli di orice (una specie normalmente predata dai leoni), allevandoli e proteggendoli anche dagli attacchi dei propri simili 7. Una vicenda molto nota di relazione affettiva fra uomo e leone è quello narrato da Joy Adamson nel romanzo autobiografico Nata libera. Il leone nella cultura popolare Il leone (in particolare il leone maschio) ha sempre esercitato un grande fascino sull'uomo. In numerose culture, esso viene usato come simbolo di virtù e qualità positive come forza, fierezza, maestosità, nobiltà e coraggio. La similitudine con il leone, usata per lodare i potenti e gli eroi, è una della più usate di tutti i tempi, dall'Achille di Omero al feldmaresciallo austriaco Borojević detto il "leone dell'Isonzo". Nella cultura moderna popolare, questo ruolo simbolico del leone viene rappresentato anche da frasi di uso comune come "sentirsi un leone" (sentirsi nel pieno delle forze), "fare la parte del leone" (dominare una certa situazione) o "essere coraggioso come un leone". L'identificazione del leone con il "re degli animali" (originaria del mondo classico) arricchisce la sua immagine di ulteriori significati metaforici. Oltre che in senso positivo, il leone ha colpito l'immaginario umano anche per la sua aggressività e potenziale pericolosità per l'uomo; rappresenta uno degli archetipi di fiera. A causa del restringersi del suo areale, in epoca storica fu in particolare associato con l'idea di una belva esotica; i Romani per esempio usavano l'espressione Hic sunt leones ("qui ci sono i leoni") per indicare, nelle cartine, le regioni inesplorate (e quindi pericolose). A causa di questa grande varietà di valenze simboliche, i riferimenti al leone nella cultura sono innumerevoli, ed è impossibile stenderne un elenco completo. In questa sezione si citeranno solo alcuni riferimenti scelti fra i più noti e significativi. Mitologia e religione * Nella mitologia mesopotamica e babilonese, agli eroi Gilgamesh e Enkidu viene attribuita la capacità di domare e dominare i leoni; anche le rappresentazioni artistiche di questi personaggi li ritraggono spesso intenti a domare o sconfiggere leoni. * Come Gilgamesh, anche l'eroe Eracle della mitologia greca è capace di sconfiggere i leoni; fra le sue caratteristiche c'è il fatto di aver ucciso il temibile leone nemeo, e di indossarne le pelli. * Nella cultura egizia, alla figura del Faraone veniva associata l'immagine della Sfinge, una creatura con corpo di leone e testa di uomo, di falco o di ariete. Riferimenti al leone compaiono anche nell'iconografia associata a numerose divinità egizie, come Bast, Sekhmet, Maashes e Dedun. * L'appellativo "re degli animali" che tutt'oggi si attribuisce al leone, risale all'antico trattato Il Fisiologo (II-IV secolo d.C.), un testo che costituì il riferimento originale e il modello per molti bestiari medievali. * Il Leone è uno dei segni dello zodiaco. * Nella tradizione cinese, i leoni proteggono gli uomini dagli spiriti maligni. A scopo benaugurale, in occasione del capodanno cinese si esegue la cosiddetta danza del leone. * Nella mitologia malese, quando il principe Temasek sbarcò sull'isola di Singapore avvistò una strana creatura rossa e nera, con una folta criniera. Temasek ritenne che si trattasse di un leone, e interpretò l'avvistamento come un buon auspicio; fondò una città e la chiamò Singapura, che in sanscrito significa "la città del leone". * Il leone è nominato 130 volte nella Bibbia 8. Nell'Antico Testamento i riferimenti al leone hanno spesso lo scopo di enfatizzare la forza di un eroe; come Gilgamesh ed Eracle, l'eroe Davide sconfigge numerosi leoni prima di affrontare Golia. Nel Nuovo Testamento il leone viene usato metaforicamente in diversi modi. Nella Prima lettera di Pietro (5, 8), per esempio, il diavolo è paragonato a un leone ruggente "che cerca qualcuno da divorare"; in altri passi, il leone viene a essere uno dei simboli di Gesù Cristo. L'associazione del leone con Cristo è stata sviluppata nel Fisiologo ed è in seguito divenuta parte dell'iconografia tradizionale cristiana; in particolare, al leone si ricollega in modo specifico il tema della Resurrezione 9. * Nei bestiari medievali compaiono comunemente sia il leone (spesso rappresentato come simbolo del vizio della superbia) che creature immaginarie ispirate a questo animale tratte dalle mitologie antiche. Arti figurative Il leone è un soggetto molto diffuso in tutte le forme di arte figurativa, in particolare in scultura e architettura. Statue di leoni sono spesso poste all'ingresso di palazzi, ponti o altre strutture architettoniche, con la funzione simbolica di guardiani. * Rappresentazioni di leoni (e in particolare di leoni delle caverne) si trovano già nell'arte preistorica; disegni di leoni si trovano per esempio nella celebre Grotta Chauvet, uno dei siti più antichi del paleolitico europeo. * Fra le numerose rappresentazioni di leoni o sfingi nell'arte egizia, particolarmente celebre è la Grande Sfinge di Giza. * Il leone era una tema frequente nell'arte delle antiche civiltà mediorientali e mesopotamiche. Bassorilievi rappresentanti leoni comparivano tra l'altro nella porta di Ishtar, una delle Sette meraviglie del mondo (VI secolo a.C.). * Nel sito archeologico di Sigiriya, in Sri Lanka, si trova un ponte il cui ingresso ha la forma di una enorme bocca di leone spalancata. Il sito risale al V secolo a.C. ed è un patrimonio dell'umanità UNESCO. * Una particolare stilizzazione del leone nota come leone cinese compare in modo ricorrente nella scultura e nell'architettura della Cina antica e medioevale. Fra le strutture più celebri decorate con leoni c'è la Città Proibita (edificata a partire dal XIV secolo), in cui coppie di leoni cinesi di pietra sono poste a guardia di quasi tutte le porte di ingresso. * Nel medioevo e rinascimento europeo il leone entrò nell'araldica e divenne emblema di molti regni e monarchi. Di conseguenza, rappresentazioni figurative di leoni si diffusero come simboli di appartenenza politica. * Nella scultura e nell'architettura rinascimentale e moderna il leone è rimasto un tema molto diffuso. Esempi del XIX secolo sono i quattro leoni di bronzo di Trafalgar Square, a Londra, i leoni a guardia dell'ingresso del Britannia Bridge in Galles e del Ponte delle catene di Budapest. Del XX secolo sono invece i leoni Patience e Fortitude a guardia della Biblioteca Pubblica di New York. Letteratura * Nelle opere a tema mitologico del mondo antico e classico, specialmente mediterraneo e mediorientale, i riferimenti al leone sono numerosissimi (vedi la sezione Mitologia e religione). * Il leone appare nelle favole classiche, per esempio in quelle di Esopo e Fedro; simboleggia la potenza, e talvolta anche la prepotenza. La tradizione favolistica greco-romana presenta, nella sua rappresentazione del leone, molti punti di contatto con le favole della tradizione orale di molte regioni dell'Africa subsahariana. * Nel medioevo il leone appare spesso in letteratura come simbolo di superbia, secondo la tradizione dei bestiari; questo riferimento si trova per esempio nel Canto Primo della Divina commedia di Dante. * Uno dei protagonisti del celebre romanzo per ragazzi Il meraviglioso mago di Oz di L. Frank Baum (1900), è il Leone Codardo (un rovesciamento umoristico dello stereotipo del leone come animale coraggioso). * Solo in epoca coloniale e post-coloniale in letteratura ha iniziato ad apparire il leone in quanto tale anziché con funzione allegorica e simbolica. Un esempio in questo senso è il romanzo best seller del 1960 Nata libera (Born Free) di Joy Adamson, che racconta la storia vera di una leonessa keniota che perde la madre e viene trovata e allevata da una coppia umana. * Il leone parlante Aslan è un personaggio centrale della serie di romanzi Le cronache di Narnia di C. S. Lewis. Il riferimento a Cristo e al tema della resurrezione è evidente in molti passi dell'opera. Cinema e animazione * Molte delle opere letterarie menzionate nella sezione Letteratura hanno avuto adattamenti cinematografici di successo: tra questi si possono citare Il mago di Oz (1939), Nata libera (1966), e Il leone, la strega e l'armadio (2005, adattamento dell'omonimo romanzo del ciclo di Narnia di Lewis). * Il celebre logo animato della casa cinematografica Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer rappresenta un leone ruggente. * Il re leone (1994) fu uno dei massimi successi della Disney nella seconda metà del XX secolo. * Il manga e l'anime Kimba, il leone bianco di Osamu Tezuka parla di un cucciolo di leone che cresce senza genitori facendo affidamento sui suoi amici per sopravvivere ai cacciatori e agli altri predatori. Note 1^ Link 2^ Ronald M. Nowak, Walker's Mammals of the World. Johns Hopkins University Press 1999, ISBN 0801857899 3^ Pagina dello Honolulu Zoo 4^ Bruce Bagemihl, Biological Exuberance: Animal Homosexuality and Natural Diversity. St. Martin's Press 1999, pp.302-305. Nella sua discussione delle relazioni omosessuali fra leoni, Bagemihl riporta anche lavori precedenti: J. B. Cooper, "An Exploratory Study on African Lions", in «Comparative Psychology Monographs» 17:1-48; R. L. Eaton, "The Biology and Social Behavior of Reproduction in the Lion" in The World's Cats vol.II, 1974, pp.3-58; G.B. Schaller, The Serengeti Lion; University of Chicago Press 1972. 5^ [http://www.teri.res.in/teriin/terragreen/issue3/feature.htm Suvira Srivastav, Lion, Without Lioness, presso il sito TerraGreen] 6^ The Primate Anthology: Essays on Primate Behavior, Ecology and Conservation from Natural History, a c. di R. L. Ciochan, e R. A. Nisbett. Prentice Hall, New Jersey 7^ La storia di Kamuniak viene raccontata in un episodio di Animal Planet dal titolo [http://www.douglas-hamilton.com/films/lioness/index.htm Cuore di Leonessa]. 8^ C. A. W. Guggisberg, Simba 9^ Nel Fisiologo vengono citate in questo senso tre caratteristiche del leone. La prima è che se si accorge di essere seguito, il leone cancella le proprie impronte con la coda, come Cristo ha nascosto la propria natura divina; la seconda è che il leone dorme con gli occhi aperti, come Cristo che appariva morto (dormiente) sulla croce e nel sepolcro, ma in realtà vegliava; la terza è che i cuccioli di leone nascono morti, e vengono risvegliati dopo tre giorni dal soffio del padre. Voci correlate *Felinae *Panthera Categoria:Studio animale